The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in the background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11n and 802.11ac standards describe applying an orthogonal spatial mapping matrix to High Throughput (HT) and Very High Throughput (VHT) Long Training Field (LTF) sequences in order to generate LTF symbols. The number of LTF symbols in a given Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) symbol is dependent on the number of spatial streams required for each scheduled user. Including OFDMA symbols for users who require a different number of spatial streams is not addressed by the 802.11n and 802.11ac standards.